


I Know You Like Her

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, hp polyamory, hp triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Theo realizes that his boyfriend has a crush on someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For more HP triads, follow my net hptriadsnet on tumblr.

“I know you like her.”

Draco jumped suddenly, startled by the whisper in his ear. He turned around and rolled his eyes at Theo who was grinning.

“Did you have to sneak up like that?” Draco snapped, running a hand through his hair that was not out of place, but he could never be too careful.

“Don’t change the subject,” said Theo as he stepped in next to Draco, their arms brushing. They were both holding flutes of champagne, but Draco’s had gone flat since he stopped drinking an hour ago. “What do you want to do about it?”

Draco felt his cheeks getting hot. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t want to do anything with her.”

Theo laughed and Draco had to bite his tongue not to snap at him again. He meant what he said, even despite the fact that his eyes were betraying him and he couldn’t stop watching Hermione Granger dancing gracelessly with some old ministry oaf. Theo was watching her as well, and Draco could easily accuse him the same way he had, but he knew Theo well enough to know that it wouldn’t affect him.

Theo reached an arm around Draco, his hand landing on Draco’s hip and pulling him just a little bit closer. “I know the only reason you think you hate her is because she and I work together and you’re jealous.”

Draco scoffed indignantly and looked at Theo with a frown. Theo’s brown eyes were bright with amusement and Draco hated how beautiful he looked.

“Not of her, of course,” Theo added. “You’ve already got me, and you trust me enough to know I won’t do anything to jeopardize that. However, you’re jealous of me because I get to spend so much time with her and you don’t.”

Draco tightened his grip on the fragile champagne flute and looked down. He couldn’t bear to look at Theo while his mouth felt sealed shut. He didn’t know what to answer and Theo knew it, but that wasn’t the part that seemed strange to Draco. He was basically admitting to his boyfriend that he liked somebody else, and he didn’t seem upset or like he minded at all. He even looked sort of happy about it.

Draco looked up again, slowly. Theo was looking at him with a questioning expression, as if seeking Draco’s approval. Draco’s heart was pounding almost painfully.

“Theo!”

They were both startled this time, and despite the intensity of the previous moment, Draco wanted to laugh at Theo, but his intentions died out when he realized who had said Theo’s name.

Hermione Granger stood in front of them, a cheerful smile on her face. “Sorry for interrupting,” she said, looking at Draco briefly and then back at Theo. “I just hadn’t had a chance to say hi. The men from the Senior Wizards Committee have tried to hog me the entire time. You’d think they would have another way of thanking me for saving their monthly parties.”

Draco wasn’t sure if his head was swimming because of how fast she talked or because Theo’s hand on his hip was almost starting to hurt.

“Can you blame them? You look lovely,” Theo told her with a charming smile. Draco loved that smile.

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes. “Please, if someone looks nice tonight is you two!” She waved a hand in their direction. Theo had stopped gripping Draco’s hip and he was now rubbing circles on Draco’s lower back and Draco felt like he couldn’t breathe. Hermione took a step closer and leaned in conspiratorially. “Don’t tell Harry and Pansy, but you’re definitely the best-looking couple here.”

Theo glanced at Draco for a second before his eyes returned to Hermione. “I will tell them if you don’t dance with me.” The hand that was on Draco’s back was now extended in front of Hermione in invitation.

She placed a small hand over Theo’s palm. “You’ll have to teach me, I’m terrible at this.”

“Of course, Draco taught me and he’s the best.”

They both looked at him, but Draco’s mouth was completely dry.

“I bet,” Hermione said with a warm smile.

Theo shoved his champagne flute into Draco’s other hand before pulling him in for a kiss, his hand on the back of Draco’s head. It was brief and chaste, but all Draco could think about was how Theo was kissing him while holding Hermione’s hand.

When Theo pulled away he had a knowing smile and Hermione’s face was completely red.

“Shall we?” Theo said to Hermione, who nodded and gave one last look at Draco before turning away, leading Theo to the dance floor.

Draco stood rooted in place, holding two champagne flutes and staring transfixed at them. Hermione looked much more beautiful dancing with Theo, perhaps because he was teaching her how to dance properly, or perhaps because Theo himself was beautiful. Whatever the reason, Draco felt his previous anger fade away and instead his heart was thumping with fear and excitement. He wasn’t jealous of either of them now that he understood his own feelings, but he wished he could be joining them right then.

He didn’t know how to handle the situation, but watching them move and spin to the music (and Hermione occasionally stepping over Theo’s foot) was enough for now.


	2. part II

“You told her?”

Draco couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He’d just walked in Theo’s office to pick him up for dinner and he found Hermione Granger sitting in front of Theo’s desk. As soon as she turned her head to look at him, Draco realized that she knew. She had never looked at him the way she was doing it now; her big eyes searching Draco’s face curiously as her face flushed bright red. Draco tried to stop the way his heart jumped to glare at Theo.

“I had to,” Theo said, leaving his chair and walking over to Draco. Draco took a few steps back and shook his head.

“You didn’t even talk to me first!” Draco tried not to shout but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Draco couldn’t back away any more without actually leaving the office, so when Theo reached him, he closed the door behind Draco and took his hand. “I did! At the party I-”

“That wasn’t a conversation, that was you admiting you fancy Granger while I kept my mouth shut!” Draco turned to look at her then and felt his anger ebb a little. She was sitting quietly, her hands on her lap as she stared at the floor, obviously pretending she wasn’t listening. He turned back to Theo. “I didn’t think you were gonna run off and tell her that we both like her!”

“If I had waited for you to act first, you and I wouldn’t even be together right now. Remember how long you kept your feelings secret and denied having them at all? If I hadn’t taken the first step you’d still be at the manor brooding quietly like you did for the first fifteen months after the war.” Theo’s hand was craddling Draco’s face now and it made Draco relax slightly. Theo was right, of course, but that didn’t make Draco any less nervious about the current situation.

“You still should have said something,” Draco said, his voice significantly lower. “It’s one thing to make me expose my feelings to myself but you’ve involved somebody else now and I don’t even know if she…” Draco trailed off as he noticed Hermione moving form the corner of his eye.

He and Theo looked at her as she walked closer. “Draco’s right,” she said. “You two should talk and work things out. I appreciate your honesty Theo, but everybody needs to feel right about this if anything’s going to happen. I’ll leave you two alone.” Hermione was about to walk away when Draco stopped her.

“Wait,” he said, his hand reaching for her shoulder automatically. Had he ever touched her before, not includding awkward handshakes? But it didn’t feel strange at all, it was almost familiar. “If anything’s going to happen?” He repeated her words. “Are you on board with this?”

The way Hermione’s cheeks reddened again spoke volumes, and Draco’s insides were doing somersaults again. He figured Theo had just blurted out his and Draco’s feelings without any regards to how Hermione would take it, but now that he thought about it, he should have given his boyfriend more credit. Theo rarely improvised and if he made a bold move like that it meant that he had done his research and knew there was little probability of losing.

He had known that she liked them too, or at least heavily suspected it.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know what ‘this’ is yet but I guess I’m not against it,” Hermione said awkwardly, twiling a strand of hair between her fingers.

Draco felt himself smiling despite himself, and then he noticed that Theo was looking at her with the exact same smile. 

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at them. “You know, I’m really at a disadvantage here. You know everything about each other; I barely know that you two are Slytherins and bisexuals, and that last bit just came up five minutes ago.”

“Not true,” Theo said “You know lot’s of-”

Draco interrupted him. “You must know some things about Theo, you work together,” Draco said with a small glance at Theo. “And he loves talking about himself.”

“He mostly talks about you, actually,” Hermione informed him. “About your hardworking habits, the types of books you read, how you take your tea,” Hermione looked toughtful for a second before looking up at Theo with a frown. Draco did the same, but Theo was looking anywhere but at them. “And he did it all so I would like you,” Hermione concluded. 

Theo sighed when neither Draco nor Hermione kept their eyes off him. “Did you honestly expected me to wait patiently while my boyfriend and his former enemy started fancing each other? I wanted you both to like each other as much as I like you.” 

“How can you be so sweet and evil at the same time?” Hermione shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. Draco quite agreed that that prhase perfectly described Theo. When no one said anything, Hermione cleared her throat. “So…what now?” she asked awkwardly.

Theo looked at Draco, most likely because he was the one who seem to have some issues before, but the cat was out of the bag now and he had never dreamed that Hermione wouldn’t run away in a situation like this.

Draco laced one of his arms with her. “I think it’s time for you to know some things about Theo too.”

Hermione chuckled and Theo rolled his eyes. “Don’t you mean that we should all get to know each other?”

“No, I know you pretty well, I just want to get even.” Draco looked down at Hermione. “Dinner?” 

She nodded and offered her other arm to Theo, who joined them and let them lead him out of the office. “Keep in mind that I only shared stories that made you look good,” he reminded Draco. “Don’t scare her off.”

Hermione stopped walking and almost made them stumble. “Oh Theo,” she laughed in a low voice that sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. “I’m about to go on a date with two Slytherins on my own free will, I don’t think I’m the one who ought to be scared.”

She started walking again, pulling them along. Theo and Draco shared a look over Hermione’s head, a perfect mix of amusement, fright, and excitement on their faces.

As soon as they stepped outside the building, Hermione disapparated them.


	3. part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part.

Hermione was right, she shouldn’t be scared. But Draco was, though.

It was scary how easy it was for him and Theo to get comfortable with Hermione; it was as if they’d all always been together but they were just now realizing it. Draco had many doubts about what this meant. Were he and Theo not really happy before? Did they need her to be happy? And if so, what would happen to them if things with her didn’t work out?

All thoughts were erased from his mind, however, when he saw Hermione lean in and kiss Theo. They had just arrived at Theo’s after dinner, and despite the literal hours of amazing conversation, non-stop flirting, and explicit willingness on all sides, Draco hadn’t expect this moment to arrive so soon, nor did he expect it to take his breath away.

Draco had been too focused on his own thoughts so he didn’t really know what they’d been talking about, all he knew was that Theo had laughed, and Hermione wasted no time in closing the distance between them. Draco couldn’t blame her, of course. Theo rarely looked better than when he laughed. Hermione was standing on her tiptoes, both hands on Theo’s face as she pulled him down, their lips moving together gracefully. For the looks of it, she was a much better kisser than she was a dancer. Draco knew that Theo was keeping it slow and allowing her to set the pace, as he was barely touching her, just one hand sliding up her back.

Hermione broke the kiss. “Was that alright?” she asked Theo, who merely nodded, his deep brown hair falling over his eyes. 

Draco gulped. Hermione was so ready, so straightforward and willing to just get on with it that it made Draco think that this might just be about sex to her and his heart dropped for a moment. Theo was looking at her through half-lid eyes and Draco now knew that his boyfriend had been smitten with her for a while. As for Draco, his slowly growing crush for Hermione wouldn’t go away with a crazy night of shagging between the three of them.

He was so wrapped up in his own mind again that he didn’t notice that Theo had walked closer to him and was now staring directly into Draco’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Theo whispered. “We can call this off if you’ve changed your mind.”

Draco’s first reaction was to kiss him. Theo had always cared so deeply about Draco even when no one else did, and at that moment Draco knew they’d be alright, no matter what. Theo tasted familiar, and then he didn’t, and it made Draco growl deeply and grab a handful of his boyfriend’s hair as he broke the kiss.

“I love you,” Draco said, his voice hoarse. Again, Theo simply nodded, looking like he was too affected for words.

Draco strode over to Hermione, who looked unsure for once because Draco’s face was completely serious. Draco cleared his throat and tried to ignore how lovely and slightly flustered she looked after kissing Theo.

“I just want to make sure this isn’t just about tonight for you.” He was sure his cheeks were red, but he had to get this out. “Because I think Theo really likes you and…I really like you too.” His voice had gone lower and lower as he talked until he was almost whispering.

Hermione took a second to answer the the wait seemed to stretch on forever, but then her lips curled up into a smile and Draco could breathe.

“Draco,” she said softly and just with that word he knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. He leaned into her unconciously and felt her warm breath as she spoke. “Do you really think I’d be doing this if I didn’t really, really like you both?”

She reached up in much the same way she had done to Theo and pulled down Draco’s face to kiss him. Somehow she took him by surprise and Draco gasped at the feeling of her lips on his. Unfortunately, he didn’t have Theo’s polite restraint, and he pushed Hermione against a wall the moment her lips parted. Draco heard Theo’s sharp intake of breath and realized that Theo was almost behind him, and with another step, he was pressing against Draco’s back and kissing the back of his neck and shoulder. 

Draco gripped Hermione’s upper arms and turned them both around, swiftly pushing her into Theo’s arms as she gasped, her eyes opening widely. Draco pulled apart a bit and felt an inmense thrill at the decidedly Slytherin smirk that Theo gave him, his arms snaking around Hermione.

“You thought you were the only one who could surprise, Hermione?” Draco said, leaning in and kissing Theo over her shoulder. Hermione’s lips attatched to Draco’s neck and he shuddered.

Draco’s fears were gone and warm hope spread through him at the promise of not only one, but two people to love.


End file.
